Happy Valentines Day, my love
by Ms.Wings
Summary: Andrew has a surprise for Monica on Valentines Day.


Happy Valentines Day, my love

It was a day before Valentines Day. As Andrew walked down the street he thought of nothing but his love. Thinking about her would get him through the long day ahead until she was in his arms once more. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he'd been a live for a very long time, although one would never be able to tell that by looking at him. He walked down the busy New York Street, unseen by everyone around him, as he did so he glanced into the store windows. One in particular caught his attention and he stopped to look at it in more detail.

It was Tiffany's window; their display was a gorgeous diamond ring. _"Perfect for that special someone." _It said. Andrew laughed a little. To him this didn't look like just any old gift, to him it looked like the perfect engagement ring. Yes, the perfect engagement ring for that special someone.

………………..

Monica strolled, barefoot along the rocky beach, the waves crashing on to her feet. As she walked and watched the California sunset she remained deep in thought. She was excited, for soon, it was to be Valentines Day. She had just one problem and that was what to get Andrew. Nothing that she could think of was right. She thought that perhaps a walk on the beach would alleviate her stress, but as she thought of the impending holiday her stress seemed to only increase. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong, loving arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and turned around. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, and when that ended, he kissed her forehead, both her cheeks and her lips once more.

"Hi darling." He said, caressing her cheek softly.

"Hello my love." She smiled. By then she could no longer hold back her excitement at seeing him and she leaped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He replied to this by kissing her again, only with a passion much more intense.

"I love you." He said, pulling a way from her.

"I love you too." She replied, breathlessly.

"Are we still going out tomorrow night?"

"Of course, I can think of nothing else."

"Me neither," he said, just as their lips collided once more.

Meanwhile, Tess was sitting on the beach behind them. They had no idea she was even there. She smiled as she watched her angel babies so happy. Suddenly the sound of laughing drifted to her ears. In a flash Sam was sitting on the beach next to her. She shot him an odd look.

"What's so funny?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You and I are going to watch them."

"Um, and by the way they are acting, those two need some watching." She said, as she turned to Monica and Andrew, who were still wrapped in each other's arms. They seemed focused only on the passion they felt for each other as they fell onto the beach.

"Let me tell you something Tess, this is going to be a very special Valentines Day."

"Ah, Andre!" Monica giggled as her head hit the sand and he took her in his arms. She snuggled close to him and together, they lye on the beach watching the sun set over the water.

………………….

By Valentines Day Monica still had no gift for Andrew. Nothing she could think of could possibly express what she felt for him in an accurate fashion. All through dinner she kept hoping that he had encountered the same problem that she had, that way, they'd be even. After dinner, they strolled back down to the beach, hand in hand, never wanting to let go of each other's grasp.

"Okay," he said as soon as they had reached the place where they had watched the sun set the previous night. "Close your eyes."

"I don't have anything for you Andre." She said, closing her eyes as she was told.

"I don't care, all I need is you." His words made her heart melt.

"Alright, now you can open them."

Slowly Monica opened her eyes, and was astounded at what lye before her. She certainly hadn't anticipated this! Andrew was down on one knee, her hand in his. She began to cry.

"Monica. I know that you didn't expect this. But I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything. You are my world, my darling love. I adore you, I love everything about you, just being near you makes me feel, special, more alive…oh, I can't even begin to describe it. I can't bear to be apart from you, even for a day. That's why I want you to be my wife. That's why I want us to spend eternity together. It's why I want us to have babies together. It's why I never want to be a part from you again. So please Monica, please be my wife."

Now Monica's heart was engaged in a fierce tug of war. She loved Andrew as much as he loved her. She was hopelessly head over heals. The thought of not being with him was unbearable, and she could think of no other remedy to her love. The question was rather or not she was could marry him. She looked up, knowing that she'd have to make her decision quickly. Her teary eyes caught those of Tess and Sam, who were sitting quite a few feet behind them. Tess smiled at her and nodded. Monica's soul sighed with relief.

Monica dropped down onto the sand next to Andrew.

"Yes darling, yes! Yes!" She cried as he took her in his arms. "Yes, forever yes!"

He pressed his lips firmly against hers and began to run his fingers through her long auburn hair. She wrapped her arms around him and their kiss deepened.

"I love you Andrew." She said as their kiss broke.

"I love you too Mrs. Wings."

Happy Valentines Day people! I hope that you enjoyed it. I figured that there should be a Valentines Day story about Monica and Andrew, the best couple that never was. Please read and review!


End file.
